Help Build the Coliseum!
Help Build the Coliseum! '''is a quest you could have received from Marina. It was released on November 10, 2011 and retired on November 22, 2011. The quest was for members only and had five steps. Quest Guide '''Marina: "I did it, Pixie Name Here! The Pixie Hollow Games are coming, and I've been training hard so I can compete, and I'VE BEEN CHOSEN!" "I'm going to be on the water-talent team with Silvermist! And I have you to thank. That's right, your hard work at Sports Camp inspired me to try!" "On top of that, I've been asked to help build the new Fairy Coliseum! Wait till you see what will be there when it's finished!" "Say, would you like to help build it with me?" Step 1 Accept this Quest? Once you agree, Marina is thrilled and gives you the first step. Marina: "Good! Now, the Coliseum is going to have Talent Guild banners hanging overhead. We need strong Twigs to hold the banners up. Will you gather Twigs?" Gather 10 twigs and bring them to Marina in Palm Tree Cove. Progress: # of 10 Story So Far You're helping Marina build the Fairy Coliseum. Gather Twigs! An ingredient collecting task! You are looking for twigs if you don't have 10 already. Once you get the required 10 Twigs, give them to Marina. Step 2 I have Twigs for Marina! Marina: "Thank you, Pixie Name Here! Now look out, because our next task is sort of silly." "We need two purple feathers to decorate a new shop in the Coliseum. Vidia offered two of her feathers, but of course, she wants something in exchange." "So I need you to fly to Copper's Tinkering Nook and make her a Sweet Tea Light. Vidia wants it dyed Mulberry Purple, got it?" Fly to Copper's Tinkering Nook in Maple Tree Hill. Use Personal Tinkering to make a Sweet Tea Light. Use Mulberry Purple Dye from Prism's Paints in Pumpkin Patch. Fly to Marina's Place in Palm Tree Cove and give this item to Marina when you are done! '' ''Progress: # of 1 Story So Far You're helping Marina build the Fairy Coliseum. Go make a Mulberry Purple Sweet Tea Light at Copper's Tinkering Nook! The first thing you need to do for this step is make sure you have a bottle of Mulberry Purple Dye. If you do not, fly over to Pumpkin Patch and enter Prism's Paints. Purchase your bottle of dye, which will cost you 15 Maple Leaves. Once you have your dye, flap up to Maple Tree Hill and enter Copper's Tinkering Nook. Now pick Personal Tinkering and choose Sweet Tea Light from the list. Make sure to use your Mulberry Purple Dye in one of the two color choices (it does not matter what you choose as the second color)! After you have tinkered the sweet tea light, return to Marina and give it to her. Step 3 I made a Sweet Tea Light for Vidia! '' '''Marina:' "Goodness glaciers, you've got flaptastic tinkering skills, Pixie Name Here! I'll take this Sweet Tea Light to Vidia right away!" "While I do, we need to find something to tie the pieces of the High Score Board together. Meadow Grass should do. Will you gather Meadow Grass?" Gather 5 meadow grass< and bring them to Marina's Place in Palm Tree Cove. '' ''Progress: # of 5 Story So Far You're helping Marina build the Fairy Coliseum. Gather Meadow Grass! Another ingredient collecting task! You are searching for meadow grass if you don't have 5 already. Once you get the required 5 Meadow Grass, give them to Marina. Step 4 I have Meadow Grass for Marina! Marina: "Flaptastic! And good news -- Vidia gave us the feathers! Now we need to find something to brace the sticks that are going to hold up the new Grand Stand." "Grass rope won't be strong enough, twine won't knot well enough…hm, what about a belt? Yes, a belt will work perfectly!" "Will you go make a belt at Mendy's Tailoring Nook? Any belt will work. Oh, and dye it Grassblade Green!" Fly to Mendy's Tailoring Nook in Maple Tree Hill. Use Personal Tailoring to make any belt you like. Use Grassblade Green Dye from Sunny's Shades in Neverfruit Grove. Fly to Marina's Place in Palm Tree Cove and give this item to Marina when you are done! '' ''Progress: # of 1 Story So Far You're helping Marina build the Fairy Coliseum. Go make a Grassblade Green belt at Mendy's Tinkering Nook! The first thing you need to do for this step is make sure you have a bottle of Grassblade Green Dye. If you do not, fly to Neverfruit Grove and enter Sunny's Shades. Purchase your bottle of dye, which will cost you 15 daisy petals. Once you have your dye, flap up to Maple Tree Hill and enter Mendy's Tailoring Nook. Now pick Personal Tailoring and choose and belt or sash you want from the list. Make sure to use your Grassblade Green Dye! After you have tailored a belt, return to Marina and give it to her. Step 5 I tailored a green belt for Marina! Marina: "Beautiful tailoring work, Pixie Name Here! Thank you! Well, we should be done now, but while you were gone, Fawn flew by with a request." "She wants a supply of large Acorn shells cut in half for Coliseum feeding bins, whatever that means. Will you go gather Acorns?" Gather 5 acorns and bring them to Marina's Place in Palm Tree Cove. '' ''Progress: # of 5 Story So Far You're helping Marina build the Fairy Coliseum. Gather Acorns! More ingredient collecting! This time you are gathering acorns if you don't have 5 already. Once you get the required 5 acorns, give them to Marina. Reward I have Acorns for Marina! Marina: "Great, we're done! Now be sure to watch the Games so you can celebrate the water-talents' victory in the finished Coliseum afterwards, hee hee!" "Oh, but wait -- the garden-talents, who have NEVER won, have a new Arrival on their team. Well, I still hope to win. And speaking of winning, this is for you!" "Now you can enter the Coliseum Construction Zone whenever you want!" "Oh, one more thing--I'll be moving from this beach to the Fairy Coliseum when it opens, so look for me there, okay? See ya 'round the waterfall!" You will receive a Construction Zone Pass badge. Category:Quests